De feu et de glace
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU. L'entêtement de Bobby à vivre une vie aussi normale que possible malgré sa mutation pousse John à rejoindre la Confrérie et Bobby, réalise trop tard, ses véritables sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Mais est-ce que l'issue d'Alkali Lake sonne réellement la fin de son histoire avec John ?


**Titre :** De feu et de glace

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Pairing :** St. John Allerdyce (Pyro)/Bobby Drake (Iceberg)

**Avertissements :** Slash, Mpreg, langage

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun droit sur les comics et les films X-Men.

**Canonicité :** L'histoire est canon avec les films X-Men et X2 et partiellement canon X-Men : The Last Stand et X-Men : le Commencement.

**Résumé :** AU. L'entêtement de Bobby à vivre une vie aussi normale que possible malgré sa mutation pousse John à rejoindre la Confrérie et Bobby, réalise trop tard, ses véritables sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Mais est-ce que l'issue d'Alkali Lake sonne réellement la fin de son histoire avec John ?

* * *

De feu et de glace

Alors que les autres garçons, y compris son petit frère Ronnie, rêvaient de devenir policier, pompier, pilote, astronaute, Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ou autre, les rêves de Bobby Drake avaient toujours été modestes en comparaison. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement être un héros ou marquer l'histoire, il voulait juste être Bobby. Il voulait qu'on l'aime et avoir une vie ordinaire : aller à l'école, avoir des amis, sortir avec des filles quand il aurait l'âge, aller à la fac, faire un métier qu'il aimait et suffisamment payé, se marier et avoir des enfants.

Bobby commença à percevoir que son rêve de mener une vie ordinaire était compromis dès le primaire, quand il réalisa le fossé entre lui et les autres enfants de son âge. Bobby aimait étudier, lire et apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'était un garçon calme et attentif, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres enfants perdaient leur temps à jouer et à se battre au lieu d'étudier ou mettaient tant de temps à assimiler des leçons qui lui semblaient d'une facilité déconcertante. Il fallut une réunion entre ses parents et son institutrice pour qu'il réalise pourquoi. Bobby était intelligent, très intelligent (_trop intelligent_, avait-il alors pensé en lui-même). Les mots qu'utilisa la maîtresse pour désigner Bobby lui parurent comme des nuées de coups qui fissuraient son rêve : _surdoué… extrêmement mâture pour son âge… possède un potentiel qui a besoin de s'exprimer… sauter une ou plusieurs classes…_

Bobby ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie, mais il fut rassuré lorsque sa mère le serra contre elle après l'entrevue avec son institutrice et lui avait dit qu'elle était fière de lui et que son père ajouta qu'il avait hâte de rabattre le caquais de son collègue (et grand rival) Hank Wilson qui se vantait constamment au bureau au sujet de sa si intelligente fille qui raflait tous les prix d'orthographe et scientifiques en lui disant que _son_ fils manifestait une grande intelligence dès la première année de primaire et qu'il était sûr maintenant que Bobby serait le premier Drake à aller dans une grande fac. En réalisant combien ses parents étaient _fiers_, le jeune garçon s'était alors dit que ce n'était pas si mal que ça d'être plus intelligent que la moyenne.

La vie de Bobby connut quelques ajustements et il eut droit à des devoirs supplémentaires, mais à part ça, les choses se maintinrent. Bobby sentait bien parfois que certaines choses n'allaient pas, comme le fait que Ronnie s'éloignait de lui et semblait jaloux de l'attention qu'on lui portait à cause de son intelligence ou parce que les autres semblaient penser que comme ils étaient frères, Ronnie aurait du être comme lui. Il avait parfois l'impression que son frère pensait la même chose et s'était efforcé de l'imiter pendant un temps mais qu'au bout de quelques années, sans doute en comprenant que ça n'arriverait pas, il était partagé entre être en colère contre Bobby et dégoûté par ses propres limites. Les années apprirent également à Bobby que son intelligence l'éloignait aussi de ses parents car plus il grandissait et moins ils le comprenaient. Au début, ils avaient essayé de l'aider à faire ses devoirs mais ce qu'il apprenait avait fini par dépasser leurs connaissances et leurs capacités de compréhension.

Alors que Bobby se sentait de plus en plus un étranger parmi les siens, ses pouvoirs se manifestèrent pour la première fois. Il avait treize ans. Heureusement, ses parents et son frère étaient absents lorsqu'il gela accidentellement Pompon, l'une des créatures infernales que sa mère persistait à appeler des chats. Bobby fut choqué et ne compris pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais ne regretta guère Pompon (ils se portaient une sourde haine mutuelle que sa mère confondait avec une pudique affection, mais elle avait toujours été la reine du déni donc…). Il enterra le démon au fin fond du jardin et prétendit qu'il n'était pas revenu de sa balade quotidienne. Bobby fut surpris que sa mère ait si facilement avalé son mensonge, Pompon étant connu pour ne _jamais_ sortir de la maison, mais là encore reine du déni. Son père et Ronny avaient paru moins crédules et les sourires qu'ils s'efforçaient de dissimuler indiquèrent à Bobby qu'il n'était pas le seul qui ne regretterait pas la créature vomie par l'enfer. L'adolescent avait encore eu quelques accidents, très mineurs, relatifs à la glace qu'il était parvenu à cacher, puis trois mois après le premier accident, il fut convoqué par le proviseur durant un cours de Maths particulièrement ennuyeux et rencontra Charles Xavier qui lui apprit qu'il était un mutant et lui proposa d'intégrer son école.

Bobby fut à la fois soulagé d'apprendre qu'il y avait une explication logique à ce qui lui arrivait et qu'il pourrait apprendre à contrôler son « pouvoir », espérant confusément reprendre le cours de sa vie lorsqu'il ne se mettrait plus à geler les choses à tout va et désappointé de découvrir qu'il s'éloignait une nouvelle fois de son rêve de normalité. Il n'était même pas vraiment humain ! Bien sûr, sur le papier l'école de Xavier n'était pas une école pour mutants, mutants dont l'existence tenait plus de la rumeur et de la légende urbaine qu'autre chose. Bobby n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Xavier de ne pas mentionner les réels critères de recrutement de son école à ses parents et de juste dire que c'était une prépa pour les surdoués. Xavier laissa entendre que c'est une requête courante de la part des élèves et que certains parents ne réagissaient pas très bien en apprenant que leur enfant était un mutant, ce qui ne rassura guère Bobby.

Les parents de Bobby furent d'abord assez réticents mais en voyant des photos du campus et en apprenant que leur fils bénéficierait d'une bourse qui couvrirait l'intégralité des frais d'inscription et l'internat, ils changèrent très rapidement d'avis. Bobby ne s'attendait pas particulièrement à apprécier ce qu'il surnommait intérieurement Mutant High, mais les lieux étaient superbes, les cours s'avérèrent plus stimulants et diversifiés que ceux auxquels il avait eu droit jusqu'ici et l'école disposait de gros, très gros moyens. A l'Institut, tout le monde était un mutant, y compris les profs et Bobby se sentait normal parmi eux. Le Professeur X lui avait bien dit que Bobby était à sa connaissance le seul mutant possédant un pouvoir élémentaire et qu'il ignorait quelles étaient ses limites, d'autant qu'il avait du mal à le lire, mais Bobby ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Bobby se montra ouvert et gentil avec tout le monde et il se fit vraiment apprécier. Il se fit rapidement des copains, mais aucun d'eux ne sortait vraiment du lot, il ne pouvait pas se voir réellement proche avec aucun d'entre eux.

Puis, trois semaines après l'arrivée de Bobby, arriva St John Allerdyce qui devint son camarade de chambrée. Le courant passa immédiatement entre les deux adolescents et Bobby et John devinrent rapidement inséparables en dépit et peut-être à cause de leurs différences. Comme Bobby, John était un mutant élémentaire et le contrôleur de glace s'émerveilla secrètement du peu de probabilités que deux garçons possédant un type de mutation extrêmement rare et aux pouvoirs opposés (John contrôlant le feu) soient identifiés et amenés à l'Institut au cours du même mois. D'après le Professeur Xavier, les mutants représentaient 1% de la population mondiale, soit à peu près 10 millions de personnes, et sur ces 10 millions, Bobby et John étaient les seuls élémentaires connus ou du moins les plus puissants car il ne faisait avant tout venir à l'Institut que les mutants en danger, ceux qui avaient été rejetés par leur famille à cause de leur nature ou qui avaient le plus besoin de contrôler leurs dons.

Les autres, y compris les professeurs, semblaient à avoir du mal à comprendre comment ils pouvaient être amis, et encore moins d'aussi bons amis. Bobby était aux yeux de tous l'adolescent américain moyen, athlétique et mignon, sympathique et qui se liait facilement alors que John avait une personnalité plus sombre, plus rebelle et semblait incontrôlable. Mais la vérité était que les gens ne voyaient que ce qu'ils ne voulaient bien voir ou que l'on voulait bien leur laisser voir. Bobby était amical avec tout le monde mais il n'était vraiment proche que de John, Kitty, Jubilee et Piotr, John étant le seul à qui il se dévoilait entièrement. Bobby avait toujours désiré être aimé et faisait en sorte de l'être, mais en réalité une part de lui était déconnectée des autres. Si un élève de sa classe quittait l'école, il était triste au début mais ça lui passait très vite et il passait à autre chose car il n'avait pas de liens vraiment forts avec personne d'autre que John, y compris sa propre famille. Bobby lui-même ne se connaissait pas entièrement, il y avait encore des choses qu'il ne réalisait pas à son sujet et d'autres qu'il n'acceptait pas encore, mais quand il était avec John, il avait l'impression d'être aussi proche que possible du vrai Bobby.

De son côté, John était un garçon secret et pudique au niveau de ses sentiments. Bobby savait qu'il existait des zones d'ombre dans son passé et que John n'était pas prêt à en parler et respectait cela. John était fasciné par le feu alors que Bobby avait parfois peur de l'intensité qu'il ressentait quand il s'immergeait dans la glace. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, même pas à John mais il avait parfois peur de se perdre dans la sensation de néant et de froideur que faisait naître la glace. Bobby cachait la froideur de ses sentiments derrière une façade ouverte et enjouée, tandis que John était aussi passionné et pouvait se montrer aussi chaleureux que le feu, mais il avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres que Bobby et la plupart des professeurs et des autres élèves de l'Institut ne voyait en lui qu'une grande gueule assez rebelle. Bobby était le seul à savoir que John cachait une grande sensibilité et un cœur tendre derrière ses airs bravaches, qu'il était passionné de littérature et adorait écrire, qu'il avait même publié plusieurs livres sous des pseudos divers depuis son arrivée à l'école. Il détestait montrer sa vulnérabilité, sauf devant Bobby et celui-ci était heureux d'être le seul à qui John laissait percevoir le vrai lui derrière ses airs rebelles. Bobby avait parfois l'impression que lui et John n'avaient réellement besoin de personne d'autre qu'eux, que John était le seul à compter vraiment pour lui et vice-versa.

Au-delà de ce sentiment que John était le seul avec qui il pouvait vraiment être lui-même et à le comprendre, Bobby ressentait des émotions confuses à l'égard de son camarade de chambre et meilleur ami, et ce dès le premier jour. Il avait ressenti une attraction immédiate envers John et même s'il ne pouvait pas la définir, il sentait confusément que ça allait au-delà de la complémentarité et de l'opposition de leurs caractères et de leurs pouvoirs. Le feu et la glace. Sa première pensée en voyant John était qu'il était beau et il s'était dès le début révélé incapable de résister à une demande de John quand celui-ci perdait sa concentration et laisser filtrer son accent australien. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à totalement définir leur relation, Bobby avait très vite réalisé qu'il se sentait bien avec John et c'était tout ce qui lui importait au final. John lui devint rapidement indispensable : il lui manquait quand il n'était pas là, tout lui paraissait plus agréable quand était à côté de lui et non à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait cru avoir des amis avant John, mais il réalisa très vite que dans sa vie, il y avait un avant et un après John. Et qu'il n'avait eu vraiment la sensation de vivre que depuis John.

Le temps passa et John et Bobby commencèrent à faire des trucs quand ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre. Bobby se convainquit que c'était tout à fait normal, que c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop gênés pour demander conseils aux profs ou aux rares élèves plus âgés et qu'ils connaissent les filles depuis trop longtemps pour les voir autrement que comme des sœurs. Après tout, Jubilee et Aurora avaient un jour avoué qu'elles s'étaient embrassées pour s'entraîner pour quand elles auraient un copain. Bobby faisait ces choses avec John parce que c'était agréable, que ça faisait plaisir à John et que dans son esprit ce n'était pas du sexe tant qu'ils ne parlaient pas de rencards, de protection ou de sentiments. Qu'importe qu'il soit toujours avec John en cours, lors des sorties ou quand ils se glissaient hors de l'école, qu'importe qu'il sache parfaitement que John était trop pudique pour l'embrasser en public ou lui tenir la main, qu'importe qu'il se doutait qu'aucun garçon hétéro ne laisserait son meilleur ami le sucer, le caresser, le pénétrer presque quotidiennement, ou ne prendrait plaisir à sucer, caresser, embrasser, pénétrer, chevaucher le dit meilleur ami. Tout ce qui importait à Bobby c'était que tant qu'ils n'en parlaient pas, tant qu'ils ne définissaient pas la nature de leur relation, il pouvait se persuader qu'il conservait cette part de « normalité » que lui avaient inculquée ses parents catholiques.

Et quand Malicia arriva à l'école, une fille avec qui il n'avait pas grandi, une fille qu'il n'avait pas à toucher, embrasser, Bobby fut irrémédiablement attiré vers elle malgré les remarques sarcastiques de John. Et si John était plus passionné durant leurs ébats et obligeait parfois Bobby à porter des cols roulés pour cacher les suçons qu'il avait laissé sur son corps depuis qu'elle traînait avec eux, Bobby faisait comme si ça n'avait aucun rapport et bien qu'il le niait, il y avait parfois des moments où il se montrait plus affectueux avec sa petite amie parce qu'il savait que cette nuit-là, John le ferait jouir et jouirait en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr et certain que Bobby ne pourrait pas marcher normalement le lendemain et qu'il aurait l'impression de sentir encore la queue de John en lui.

Et quand quelques mois plus tard, le Blackbird s'éloigna d'Alkali Lake, Bobby se mit à pleurer. Pas parce que Jean Grey était morte car, bien qu'il l'appréciait, il était incapable d'avoir du chagrin pour elle mais parce qu'il était envahi par le désespoir d'avoir perdu John et qu'il comprenait avec horreur et trop tard qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé et qu'il l'avait perdu parce qu'il était trop lâche pour reconnaître ses sentiments, qu'il s'est servi de Malicia pour tenter d'avoir une chose normale dans sa vie et que c'était cruel de sa part, mais que pire que tout, il avait poussé John dans les bras de la Confrérie et sans doute sur le chemin de sa damnation parce qu'il n'avait fait que le repousser depuis l'arrivée de Malicia et une partie de lui, la partie froide et glacée, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la haïr pour ça.

Deux mois après Alkali Lake, l'école pleurait encore Jean Grey mais la plupart des élèves et des profs s'était remis de la trahison de Pyro. Parce que la plupart ne voyait en lui qu'un électron libre potentiellement dangereux, parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas au-delà du masque et certains murmuraient même bon débarras quand ils parlaient de lui. Et ça mettait Bobby plus en colère que n'importe quoi. Même Malicia réagissait comme si Bobby aurait du oublier complètement John et se débarrasser de ses affaires.

Bobby, lui, était malheureux comme les pierres et durant plusieurs jours, refusa de sortir de sa chambre. Il se sentait constamment fatigué, déprimé et pleurait parfois… bon toutes les nuits, avant de s'endormir. Il se montrait également irritable et fuyait la présence de Malicia qu'il supportait de moins en moins car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle n'était pas venue à l'école, il aurait peut-être fini par sortir sa tête de son cul et admettre qu'il était gay au lieu de blesser John. Et il se détestait pour tout ça. Pour laisser croire qu'il pleurait Jean comme les autres alors qu'il était trop engourdi et que ses pensées étaient trop focalisées sur John, sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec Magnéto et Mystique, sur combien il lui manquait pour penser à autre chose.

Finalement, Piotr le surprit en train de vomir pour la quatrième fois de la semaine et le traîna dans le laboratoire du Docteur Grey, à présent occupé par le Docteur McCoy, et le persuada de subir des tests, de parler à quelqu'un parce que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Et quand, la Fauve lui annonça après l'avoir examiné sous toutes les coutures qu'il avait une seconde mutation et qu'il était enceint de cinq mois, Bobby se mit à rire, et à rire avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut plutôt surréaliste. Le Professeur X lui assura qu'il aurait le soutien de toute l'école et lui avoua qu'il possédait la même mutation secondaire, qu'il avait découvert qu'il attendait le bébé de Magnéto… Erik, après que celui-ci l'ait abandonné à Cuba mais qu'il avait perdu le bébé, une petite fille, à cause de complications dues à son handicap. Bobby se figea pendant quelques instants et imagina le Prof et Magnéto ensemble, intimes, mais ça ne le faisait pas. Il entendit alors un rire gêné et le Prof lui dit alors d'une manière très juvénile :

- J'avais des cheveux à l'époque !

Bobby fut amusé par la réaction de son professeur qui sortit alors une vieille photo montrant deux jeunes hommes. Il reconnu le plus grand comme Magnéto et pu s'avouer maintenant qu'il admettait qu'il était gay que le mutant avait été un vrai canon ! Le professeur, lui, avait effectivement des cheveux et était plus délicat, plus dans le style garçon mignon. Le professeur se mit à rire franchement et Bobby l'imita. Et ça faisait du bien.

Bobby n'était guère impatient d'annoncer la nouvelle à Malicia mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop tarder car il devrait bientôt le dire aux autres, avant que cela soit visible, et qu'elle méritait de l'apprendre la première, de sa bouche. Il demanda néanmoins au Professeur Xavier de rester avec lui, pour lui apporter son soutien moral et surtout parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de sa « petite-amie » même s'il se doutait qu'elle savait déjà pour John et lui car elle avait eu accès à leur mémoire quand elle avait utilisé son pouvoir contre eux.

Et comme il s'y attendait, elle fut furieuse, et d'autant plus lorsqu'il finit par exploser et lui dit qu'elle était au courant mais qu'elle avait préféré qu'ils continuent à se mentir pour jouer à Papa Maman et qu'elle était contente que John soit parti parce qu'elle voulait garder Bobby pour elle. Malicia n'utilisa pas ses pouvoirs contre lui, mais elle refusa de lui parler pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui pour être franc, ne le gêna pas outre mesure.

Les réactions des autres furent variées quand il annonça officiellement sa grossesse. Piotr se montra incroyablement protecteur tandis que Jubilee et Kitty furent survoltées et impatientes de voir le bébé. Un ou deux garçons s'évanouirent et des élèves des deux sexes tentèrent de lui soutirer des informations sur l'identité du père du bébé mais Bobby se montra tout de suite ferme et annonça qu'il refusait de répondre à cette question et qu'il congèlerait les derrières de ceux qui l'ennuieraient avec ça.

Jean-Paul, qui était jusque là le seul élève _out_ de l'école, lui demanda presque immédiatement de sortir avec lui et ne sembla pas comprendre que Bobby n'était pas intéressé malgré le fait que celui-ci avait utilisé plusieurs fois ses pouvoirs contre lui pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Il finit néanmoins par comprendre que Bobby n'avait pas la tête à ça, entre une rupture difficile et un bébé en route, et qu'il avait actuellement plus besoin d'un ami que d'un petit-ami.

Quelques mois plus tard, Bobby mit au monde un petit garçon qu'il baptisa John Daniel d'après une plaisanterie qu'avait fait John un soir où ils avaient sifflé le whiskey de Scott sur le fait que s'il avait un fils, il l'appellerait Jack Daniels comme le whiskey. Et comme c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de choisir un nom pour son enfant quand on était encore sous l'effet des anesthésiants, Bobby prit rapidement l'habitude d'appeler son fils Jack ou J.D. parce que ça faisait trop mal de l'appeler John ou Johnny.

Avant J.D., Bobby avait caressé le rêve de rejoindre les X-Men ou plutôt pensé que c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui mais à présent qu'il était père, il n'était pas pressé de se mettre en première ligne alors à la place, il passa le LSAT et alla à Columbia parce que c'était une bonne fac, que ce n'était pas loin de l'école et qu'ils avaient une bourse pour les pères célibataires. Le dévouement des profs durant sa grossesse et le fait qu'il était celui qui s'occupait des plus jeunes lorsque les X-Men partaient en mission ou entraînaient les plus jeunes recrues, ainsi que le temps qu'il consacrait à J.D. lui firent comprendre que c'était ça qu'il voulait faire et il se demanda vaguement si le Professeur X accepterait de créer une crèche pour les plus jeunes mutants et les mutants de la seconde génération. La transition entre Columbia et l'école fut facilitée par le fait que plusieurs élèves s'inscrivirent également comme Jubilee, Jean-Paul et Aurora.

* * *

Je me promets à chaque fois de ne plus faire de prologue et voilà… encore une fois, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse vraiment qualifier ce texte de prologue.

Depuis quelques temps, je me suis mis à lire des slash X-men, d'abord Erik/Charles puis Scott/Logan, et enfin John/Bobby. C'est après avoir lu plusieurs fanfics dont deux mpreg, j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire qui s'est rapidement étoffée.

J'ai aussi essayé un style narratif un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude et qui s'est imposé de lui-même (bien qu'au début tout était au présent).

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et merci de me laisser vos reviews.

Pour ceux qui suivent le Coven Halliwell, le prochain chapitre est bien en cours d'écriture mais comme il sera assez long, ça va prendre un certain temps mais j'espère le sortir cette semaine. Les deux fic que j'ai sortie cette semaine étaient deux projets très avancé sur lesquels je posais depuis un certain temps.


End file.
